Profession
A Profession is a set of attributes and skills that define your character's abilities. All player character in the game have both a primary profession that cannot be changed and a secondary profession. A character has access to all skills of both of his professions, and a player's choice of Professions does not limit the types of Weapons and other Items that character can carry (although that character may not have the attribute points to use a certain weapon or item at full capability). Any profession can serve as primary or secondary, which means there are a total of 30 possible Profession combinations. Only primary professions have access to the primary attributes marked by † below: Warrior *'†Strength:' Every rank gives an additional 1% armor penetration on attack skills and increases the effectiveness of Strength-based skills *'Swordsmanship:' Increases damage and effectiveness of sword strikes and Sword-based skills *'Axe Mastery:' Increases damage and effectiveness of axe strikes and Axe-based skills *'Hammer Mastery:' Increases damage and effectiveness of hammer strikes and Hammer-based skills *'Tactics:' Increases duration and effectiveness of Shouts and Stances Ranger *'†Expertise:' For every rank in Expertise the energy cost of Attack skills, preparations and traps decreases by 4%. Also increases effectiveness of abilities in this set, mostly stances. *'Marksmanship:' Increases the effectiveness of bow-related attacks and skills. *'Wilderness Survival:' Affects the power of all linked skills such as preparations, traps and rituals. *'Beast Mastery:' Improves all skills linked to capturing and containing your pets as well as a few non pet related boosts to help in combat. This attribute also increases the damage your pet does in combat when it physically attacks a target without effects on it. Monk *'†Divine Favor:' Every rank heals the target ally for 3.2 Health (rounded down) each time a Monk spell is cast on that ally as well as increasing the effectiveness of spells from this set that do various things. *'Healing Prayers:' Increases effectiveness of spells that focus on healing allies *'Protection Prayers:' Increases effectiveness of spells that focus on preventing or redirecting damage *'Smiting Prayers:' Increases damage and effectiveness of spells that focus on using holy damage to destroy enemies or enchanting allies offensively. Necromancer *'†Soul Reaping:'Each rank in Soul Reaping gives you 1 Energy every time a creature or player dies nearby. *'Blood Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of spells and skills that steal health from the enemy or sacrifice your own health to aid allies and harm foes. *'Curses:' Increases damage and effectiveness of spells and skills that hex the enemies, making them less effective in battle. *'Death Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of spells and skills that target corpses, such as raising minions or drawing Health and Energy from both corpses and minions Mesmer *'†Fast Casting:' Every rank increases the casting speed of spells *'Inspiration Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Inspiration magic. Most of these spells are designed to support or enhance a character. *'Domination Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Domination magic. What few direct damage spells that exist as well as other types of directed offensive magics are a part of this set. *'Illusion Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Illusion magic. This set is heavy on hexes and Damage Over Time Spells and is mostly offensive in nature. Elementalist *'†Energy Storage:' Every rank increases energy capacity by three, and also improves Energy Storage spells. *'Fire Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Fire magic, which deal massive AoE damage. *'Water Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Water magic, which deals AoE damage, and slows targets. *'Air Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Air magic, which deals massive damage to one foe. Can also blind and knockdown. *'Earth Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Earth magic, which increase the caster's armour and and deal AoE knockdown and damage.